Farewell, Catgirl
by EarlGreyLeaf
Summary: Her eyes widened as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees, hands flying up to her mouth, "No... Ryou..." RyouXIchigo Please review!
1. Default Chapter

MewRaven:(bows) 'Arigato' to all of you that read my last story! And Gomen Nasai! It took me 4ever to start typing more! (sighs) Anyway, for all you ryouXichigo fans, this is for you!

Disclaimer:(cries) I don't own TMM...at all...sniff...

**Farewell, Cat-girl...**

**Chapter1: The Decision**

"Mint, get your snooty behind out here and help me!", Ichigo barked out orders while Ryou watched from the kitchen doorway.

He sighed, and taking one more look at the crimson-haired girl, walked back into the kitchen. He opened the utensil drawer and pulled out a thin, sharp knife. Beautiful, but deadly. He stared at it, flashing in the light.

"Ryou, what are you doing?"

Ryou spun around to find Lettuce standing behind him. He paled,"Oh! Uh..er..Nothing!", he said, hands behind his back. He quietly set the knife back down in the drawer and slid it shut.

Lettuce looked at him worriedly,"Ryou, what's wrong...? You look troubled."

"I-I'm fine!", Ryou said. Lie.

"Well...", Lettuce smiled,"If something is bothering you, like you told me, you can be strong if you belive it."

Ryou smiled,"Thanks."

Lettuce smiled again and walked out of the kitchen. Ryou turned around and opened the drawer again. He pulled out the blade, gripping it tightly, as if it would slip away. He slid it into his pocket and walked upstairs to his room.

He shut the door and sat on his bed. He pulled out the knife. He had come to a conclusion:

She could never be his...

* * *

"Guys, I'm going to see Ryou. When he went upstairs, he looked really sad about something.", Ichigo set down the pitcher she was carrying. She waled upstairs and knocked on Ryou's door.

No answer.

She knocked again, to no avail. She tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. Ichigo pushed the door open. Her eyes widened and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees, her hands covering her mouth.

"Nooo...Ryou..."

* * *

Mint huffed,"What could be taking so long?",she set down her teacup.

Lettuce smiled,"I'm sure she's got-", she was cut off by a scream. The four girls stopped what they were doing.

"Ichigo!"

They ran upstairs to Ryou's room and found Ichigo bent over Ryou's body, crying. Blood was all over the floor, on the sheets, andon Ichigo's hands. Laying on the floor was the knife.

Mint saw it and turned away,"Oh, God...", she moaned.

Ichigo looked up, her tear-stained face pleading,"Guys! Help me! We've got to get him to the hospital! Now!"

* * *

MewRaven:o.o Wonder what he did...Anyway, **Pleasepleaseplease** review! And read the next chapter! 


	2. Can I Tell You?

MewRaven: I'm sorry! It took me forever to up date...I had to rewrite the original chappie two cause the original one satank...it was to short...oh yeah, Ryou's kinda angry in the begining of this chappie...Well, please read and review!

**Chapter2: Can I Tell You?**

"Ichigo! Keiichiro! Anyone!"

Ryou stood alone in a black place. It looked like eternity. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared in front of him. She was wearing a long red dress. The strapps had fallen off of her shoulders and she was holding it up with her arms, crying.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Why are you crying?", He reached his hand out to her, but she floated away. He ran after her. After a few steps, a hole opened up under him and he fell through. Plunging through darkness, he suddenly hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He lay there, gasping for air, paralyzed. The Mews appeared next to him.

"...Girls...help..."

They slowly shook their heads and walked away.

"Please...help..."

No answer.

"Ichigo..."

He blacked out.

* * *

Ryou's mind spun. He heard a slow beeping and a few low voices. His body felt drained and it ached. Slowly, everything he'd done came back to him,"I must be alive", He thought,"Somebody must've found me...", Fighting back a wave of nausea, he opened his eyes. 

Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce were standing around him. He was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He sat up.

Zakuro looked at him,"He's awake.", she said blandly.

Lettuce's face was pale,"O-oh..."

Mint gave him a 'what-the-heck-did-you-do-that-for-you-freaking-idiot' look,"Glad he could give us his attention", she said,"Now...YOU IDIOT! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!"

They stared at her in shock. Zakuro sighed,"Ichigo found you, in case you were wondering. She had a complete breakdown. I managed to make up something to cover whatever happened.", She pointed to his wrists,"Any more blood and you'd be dead, There's no way that happened on accident."

Ryou's face darkened. He looked down at the stitches in his wrists,'Do I have to tell them? It's none of their business!'

"I don't remember."

His voice was cold. Zakuro saw through him. She gave him a cold stare,"You're lying."

Ryou clenched his fists. His head shot up,"It doesn't matter! You wouldn't understand!"

Zakuro's expression didn't falter. Lettuce and Mint backed away from the pair. Zakuro stood her ground,"Look, whatever your problem is, get over it. And next time you want to disect yourself, do it where nobody will care.", Her icy words pryed into his thoughts.

Ryou stared down at his hands, his eyes hidden. He heard footsteps leaving the room and voices talking outside. He looked up as Zakuro came back with someone.

Ichigo.

The girl looked up from the floor. Her sad brown eyes bored into his mind. New tears formed in her eyes. She broke away from Zakuro's grasp and stomped over to the edge of his bed. Angrily, she slapped him.

Zakuro looked the scene over,"Mint, Lettuce...let's go.", They quietly left.

Ichigo glared at the ground, her eyes shadowed. Her arm was still thrown out to the side,"Why did you do that?", she whispered, shaking. She looked up at him, her eyes full of anger,"Why, Ryou! Why would you do something like that! You almost died!"

Speech was lost to him. He stared at the completely changed girl in front of him,'I did this to her...I can't tell her the truth...She'll never want to be with me. Not after this...'

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not, Ryou!", she argued, the anger gone from her voice, replaced by concern. She looked at him helplessly

Ryou glared at his stitches,'Can I really tell you? That I love you so much it hurts?'

Flashback-

Ryou is sitting in a tree, with Ichigo sprawled over his legs.

"You're heavier than you look..."

Flash-

Ryou hands Ichigo a small, fluffy robot,"Here. It's a gift. This is R2000. He'll help you find aliens and prevent alot of screw-ups!"

Flash-

Ryou and Ichigo are standing on a sidewalk,"Would you turn into a cat if someone kissed you right now?"

Ichigo blushes.

"Wanna kiss?", Ryou leans closer, but stops, just about to kiss her,"Wait a sec. You turn into a cat when you get excited. It has nothing to do with kissing!", he walks off, leaving a very confused Ichigo.

Flash-

Ryou is dragging a blushing Ichigo out onto the dancefloor.

"But I can't dance!"

"That's cool..."

He pulls her closer and begins to lead her around the dancefloor.

End Flashback-

'Can I possibly tell you?'

Ryou struggled with his mind. Ichigo watched the emotions flash through his eyes, not quite reading them. Ryou clenched his fists and looked down.

"I love you."

There was silence as Ichigo processed what he had said. Ryou's face grew dark as he sorted through his feelings.

"Ryou...I-"

"It's okay. You can go back to your boyfriend now.", he said coldly.

Ichigo gave him a confused look,"Boyfriend...? I don't have a boyfriend."

Ryou looked at her,"Then who's that kid you hang out with all the time?"

"Wha...? Masaya? We're just friends! He's so not my type!"

It was Ryou's turn to be confused,'He wasn't her boyfriend! Great! Now she probably thinks I'm a moron!"

Ichigo blushed and looked to the side,"Actually, Ryou...he's not the one I like...I love..._you_..."

Ryou's mind spun,'Did she really just say that!' Ichigo turned around, not wanting to show him how much she was blushing. Ryou slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She turned around and looked up at him. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

'I love you.'

* * *

Lettuce looked at the door,"I wonder what's going on..." 

Mint finished filing her nails,"Who cares?"

Zakuro glanced at Lettuce,"Wanna go get a smoothie?"

"Sure."

"They better have tea.", Mint stood up,"Let's go. It's getting boring." The girls walked off.

* * *

MewRaven: (sniff)...that was...BEAUTIFULL!(bawls for half an hour) YAY IchigoXRyou-ness! BOO IchigoXMasaya-ness! Once again, Gomen ne for taking so long to update.(I was grounded for awhile! Oh yeah...happy birthday to me! My b-day was a couple of days ago!) 

Ichigo: MWAHAHAHAHA! I HATE YOU MASAYA!

All:...

MewRaven: o.o ...that was...odd...


End file.
